


Water Resistant Does Not Mean Water Proof

by superpsychtime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fem!Castiel, Fluff, Genderbend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpsychtime/pseuds/superpsychtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to kiss Dean. Badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Resistant Does Not Mean Water Proof

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is my very first fanfic, completed roughly two years ago. Takes place after 8.10. Read at own risk.

Cas had never felt so impatient, so frustrated, or so anxious in his entire experience on Earth. He knew he had to let Dean know how he felt about him, and he had to do it soon.

From his weeks of studying television shows about dating and love that he'd watch whenever he could, he finally realized what he had to do. He had to make a subtle, yet necessary gesture that humans made to express affection. He had to kiss Dean, plain and simple.

But, it wasn't that simple.

Although Cas had seen many romantic comedies and studied every scene of them, not once had he seen two men embrace each other. Yes, technically, angels had no genders on account of them being wave links of energy. However, Cas was in his Jimmy Novak vessel, and he was thus seen as a male.

It was up to him to change that, just for a moment.

Luckily, the perfect specimen had come across him while he was in the park, answering prayers, lost in thought. Cas was not one to be picky about appearances for his new vessel, especially with the circumstances, but this one, this one was perfect.

/

Seven people were missing, the motel's rooms were filled with cockroaches and Sam had enough gas in him to fuel a city bus. These were the ingredients put into play that amounted in Dean having a very crappy morning.

They had been drawn to this city once they heard that seven people had mysteriously disappeared in the same afternoon. They suspected a ghoul was behind it.

Or worse.

Neither of them wanted to start hunting until they knew exactly what they were dealing with, so off to the library they went.

"I don't see why we have your stupid laptop if we can't use it," mumbled Dean, loudly enough for Sam to hear.

Sam sighed. "I already told you. Just because it says 'water resistant' on it, doesn't necessarily mean that it's water proof. You're the one who made me break it anyway. Stop bringing it up."

Dean smiled to himself. Him and Sammy had been incredibly bored a few days ago and his dumb brother agreed to play a game of "Dare or Double Dare" with him. Sam had to either give Dean a lock of his ridiculously long hair, or he had to send his laptop on the plunge of Death. In his defense, Dean thought that Sam could part with just a piece of his precious hair, and if he did drop the computer into the bathtub, it did say 'water resistant'. If that didn't mean it was resistant to water, then why bother with the sticker?

Before they knew it, they were pulling up to the library. Sam would be reunited with his natural habitat where he could frolic and merrily graze about, and Dean would suffer a slow and painful dose of boredom, all in the same afternoon.

Sam, who couldn't wait any longer, quickly got out of the car and dashed towards the steps. Dean, on the other hand, slowly got out of the car, and noticed a woman. Not just any woman. More like a breathtakingly beautiful woman with wavy, dark brown hair.

That's when Dean noticed the coat that she was wearing. The trench coat she was wearing, to be more exact. Cas' trench coat, to be exacter.

Dean made his way towards her, perplexed on why she would be wearing his buddy's trench coat. He hadn't seen Cas in weeks, not since he helped him rescue Samandriel. Cas hadn't been answering Dean's prayers either, which had sparked some worry earlier. But now, for some reason, his trench coat was back?

Maybe it was a sign. Maybe Cas gave it to the girl, as a sign to Dean, that he's alright?

No that's ridiculous, Dean thought. He's a fricken angel for crying out loud. He's fine.

If only he believed that.

No need to jump to conclusions though. Maybe the girl just bought the coat, for fashion or whatever. Girls did that.

Right?

He tried to remember the last time he'd seen a girl (or anybody) in that type of attire.

He couldn't.

"Uh, excuse me, I couldn't help but ask, where did you get that coat?"

The lady just stared at him. Or through him, more like. It was the same ten mile stare that Cas always gave him. The same dopey stare that he had begun to miss.

For some reason.

Dean waved his hand in front of the woman's face. She blinked and jerked her head in confusion, as if coming out of a trance.

"Um, miss?"

Answer him, thought Cas. Do it now before he gets suspicious.

"Yes?" replied Cas.

Does my voice really sound like that? Female humans have the strangest vocal chords…

"I just wanted to know," said Dean, "where you got that trench coat from. See, I have a friend who has the same one. I haven't seen him since blah blah blah blah blah…."

Dean's words just flew in Cas' ear and out the other. Usually, he would be listening intently to Dean's stories, hanging on every word. But today, he noticed that at this angle, at this exact angle, the sun made Dean's bright green eyes twinkle more than usual.

Cas stood there, transfixed on the beauty of Dean's eyes, until his eyes wandered down to his freckles. He had already counted them, multiple times, but he never grew tiresome of this tedious game.

His eyes then fell slightly, and landed on Dean's lips. His lips were by far, the best feature of his handsome face.

Not including his freckles.

Or his eyes.

Cas noticed that his lips were moving up and down. Apparently, he was still talking. He could hear his voice touching his feminine ears, but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

How easy it would be to lean in to his lips, Cas thought, and shut him up.

Dean had been talking for several minutes now, and the very polite lady hadn't interrupted yet.

Dude shut up, Dean commanded himself, she's probably not even listening.

Dean continued to ramble. He was going into fluent detail about the last mission he had gone on with Cas. How they had tracked down where Cas' little brother, Samandriel, was and rescued him.

Together.

He told her how Cas had run off for no apparent reason, and that he hadn't seen him since. Dean took a pause to see if the mysterious woman wanted to add anything.

She has such pretty blue eyes.

Wow.

That was a girly thought.

He wouldn't acknowledge the fact that he'd seen similar eyes staring at him like that before. Realizing that she was waiting for him to continue, he then went on about how her trench coat looked just like Cas', the reason why he had approached her in the first place.

Suddenly, before Dean knew what was happening, the woman leaned into his face. Their lips met, well, crashed into each other, and everything around them slowed to a crawl.

Nothing else mattered but that moment and that moment alone. Dean hadn't realized how much he wanted, no, needed, that kiss, until now. Her lips were soft, and smelled faintly of strawberry.

His lips were soft also, and Cas could taste traces of liquor. It wasn't even noon yet for crying out loud.

Cas, having gotten the kiss he yearned for, pulled away. He quickly turned around and sped away from Dean. Dean, who still lingered in the serenity of the kiss, stood glued to the pavement in front of the library. Several moments later, he snapped back into reality and realized that the lady was nowhere to be found. He turned in a circle, once, twice, but wherever she had to be, she must have had to be there immediately. Dean, deciding that it was better if he just forgot about the lady, turned toward the library steps, and headed inside.


End file.
